Sake Plus Sakuno
by Aineshi
Summary: Sakuno is invited to one of the ex-Seigaku regulars' parties and gets a little tipsy with a former member. Ryoma doesn't seem to like this. Mild limeyness and OOC. RyoSaku with some SakuFuji .


**Disclaimer-** Oh how I wish I owned PoT... There'd be a lot more RyoSaku action, i'll tell you that xP.

**Author's Note-** First PoT fic, yaaay. Mildly smutty and OOC. Hope you all enjoy! Excuse mistakes, too. I usually tend to write things at 3AM, like now, LOL, when my brain is so tired that it actually becomes inspired enough by stupid things to crank out fics. And it's been about a two years since I've actually visited on the series.

* * *

Sakuno Ryuuzaki was on top of him.

Him, _the_ Ryoma Echizen. The tennis _legend_. The legend who had won every grand slam, every major tournament, every tennis Olympic game five years in a row and at the mere, tender age of 20.

Yes, _that_ Ryoma Echizen was currently having the hell kissed out of him. In his own car. By a girl who was supposedly the meekest, shyest, and clumsiest in all of Japan. And _man_ could she kiss.

Ryoma sucked in a sharp breath as he felt her gently tease the sensitive area by his jugular. "Ryoma-kun" she near purred, her breath hot against his ear. Oh god. She was practically begging him to do bad things to her. The spaghetti strap of her lacy, black tank top had fallen off her shoulder in an increasingly enticing way, and that mini skirt of hers was riding dangerously high.

"Sakuno," he groaned, placing his hands on her hips. What had he done? He needed to get her off of him. Now. Before his control snapped and he did something that Sumire would have his head for.

"Mou," he could smell the alcohol in her breath, "You're no fun." She pouted and ran a hand across the side of his face.

"Hn," Ryoma grumbled and tried to push her off but instantly regretted that action. In doing so, he had inadvertently ground her hips against his, which elicited twin groans from the young adults. His grip tightened and golden eyes rolled to the back of his head. If he got through this, he would make sure to kill a certain Takeshi Momoshiro and Eiji Kikumaru. Or at least made sure they never staged another party. Ever.

…But then again, if it hadn't been for them, this rather curious situation would have never happened.

It was days after his sixth win of the Australian Open, and just a month after his 20th birthday. Takeshi Momoshiro and Eiji Kikumaru found it appropriate that they throw a "real" party for their little Ochibi, who actually wasn't so little anymore. They swore the presence of copious amounts of alcohol had nothing to do with the fact that Ryoma had just turned 20, and that the legal drinking age in Japan was 20. They also swore they had no idea Sakuno Ryuuzaki would be at the party.

She had arrived an hour late with her loud-mouthed friend Tomoka, no doubt having misread the directions to the restaurant they had rented out. Kaidoh had snidely remarked that they should have given her the wrong directions, then she would have somehow ended up in the right place. Ryoma actually agreed to that. Momo and Eiji ushered them in with sly looks on their faces. Ryoma's eyes narrowed. He did not trust this one bit. As the girls were led inside, the tennis prodigy let his eyes drift over a certain timid female.

The youngest Ryuuzaki looked normal as always, but with some differences. She was 19 now, yet kept her insanely long hair in those twin braids. Ryoma would never admitted, but he wouldn't have had her hair any other way. To take those braids away would be like… taking the hump out of a camel. Or something.

…

Ok that was a pretty horrible analogy but whatever. Point was, those braids made her inexplicably Sakuno- they were what defined her to him. As for the rest of her, she definitely had matured into a slender young woman with respectable curves. He could see that through her pink cardigan and frilled, white miniskirt. She wasn't voluptuous, nor was she lanky, but had this rather pleasant, willowy-ness figure, toned no doubt by tennis. Her face had lost its roundness and was replaced with a more defined, foxy look. She wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, but something about her air, her overall person made her absolutely charming and just plain adorable.

…Adorable?

Ryoma Echizen did not call people adorable. Only his cat. He grumbled and blamed it on the alcohol. (**A/N:** SONG REFERENCE UNINTENDED LOL.) But truth be told, he did have some fondness for the girl. She had been there supporting him the entire time, after all, and she was the only girl, besides his cousin and mother, that he felt totally comfortable around.

Sakuno blushed heavily as she was squished uncomfortably between Momo and Eiji. Eiji had an arm slung around her shoulders and was wailing quite loudly in tune, or lack thereof, with the current karaoke music being played. Only an hour into the party and both he and Momo were already drunk. Momo and Tomoka were currently competing for control of the microphone, but it was Taka who got it, bursting in with his "BURNING!" declaration of defeating all singing competition. Yeah, he was probably wasted as well. Ryoma gave off the slightest ghost of a smirk. Surprisingly, for a beginner drinker, Ryoma held his liquor quite well, and seemed to be in an ever better disposition than Tezuka, whose flushed face told all.

Among the other occupants of the party were Fuji, who was sitting amusedly on the couch with everyone else, Oishi, who was trying to calm everyone down and gain some kind of control over the situation but to no avail, and Inui, who busied himself behind the bar doing who knows what with the drinks. Ryoma shuddered at the thought.

These parties were almost exclusively for the ex-Seigaku regulars and family, with the exception of Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, and his other middle school acquaintances, but that's the way Ryoma preferred it. Just a small get together… and by the looks of how rowdy it was already, with just 11 people, Ryoma dreaded what it would be like with _more_.

"Nyaaa," Eiji rubbed his cheek against a very, very red Sakuno, "You should loosen up, Sakuno-chan! Have a drink!"

"Oh no," Oishi grabbed the glass from Eiji's outstretched hand, "Sakuno is only 19. She's not old enough to drink yet!"

"Aw come on, don't be such a stiff," Momo grinned and pulled Oishi away, "Hey let's go check out their foosball table!"

"But-" Oishi never got to finish his sentence as Momo dragged him off by the collar, effectively silencing the "mother" of the team. Now with the opposition gone, Eiji's devious grin widened. Tezuka seemed to be slowly lolling off to sleep, which meant he didn't care, Taka was already drunk and so was Tomo, and neither Ryoma, Fuji, nor Kaidoh seemed to give a damn.

In reality Ryoma was grimacing at the thought of a drunk Ryuuzaki. She'd probably be stumbling around everywhere, apologizing to bar stools and pillars. His smirk twitched upward by the slightest hair. That, actually, sounded very amusing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Fuji open his eyes. So the sadist was interested too.

"Come on, Saku-chyaan," Eiji thrust another glass in her hand, "Just one drink won't hurt, right?"

"I-I…"

"YEAH!" Tomoka suddenly plopped in between them, red faced and huffing happily, "Nothing bad's going to happen! Just look at how much fun we're having!" she motioned over to the karaoke stage, where Taka was screaming belligerently into the microphone.

Sakuno bit her lip unsurely. She suddenly felt very claustrophobic under all this pressure.

"Just one driiink," Eiji slurred.

"DO IT FOR US, SAKU-CHAN! BURNING!!"

"I… A-Alright," Sakuno hesitated as she brought the sake to her mouth, timidly taking a sip. Suddenly her eyes widened as she began choking on her drink, "Y-Yuck! It burns!"

"Ah it'll get better after a few! Come on, just keep gulping it down!"

The auburn haired girl nodded and did what she was told, always so obedient. After about 10 minutes of downing a cup and having it constantly refilled by Eiji, she began to sway.

"S-Senpai," she hiccupped, "I don-hic- feel so good…"

"Nonsense! You've still got half a bottle left, Sakuno-chan!"

Fifteen minutes later she was on top of the table, pink cardigan off, and dancing in a most scandalous manner. Ryoma's jaw dropped. What just happened to the clumsy, stuttering, barely functional girl he was expecting?! In her place stood instead a seductive temptress, who was openly winking at and flirting with his ex-teammates, and moving her body in such a way that could tempt even the happiest married man. Just then, her chocolate eyes met his, and Ryoma could have sworn she purred as she lifted the edge of her skirt to reveal more of that silky thigh. The room suddenly became very hot.

"GO SAKU-CHAN!" Tomoka cheered her friend on. Behind her Momo and Eiji where whistling catcalls.

"I knew it!" Oishi cried as he tried to beckon Sakuno off the table.

"Oishi-kun, dance with me!" a very, very red Tomoka giggled and hauled a struggling Oishi to the dance floor. Eiji and Momo hooted and decided to join them too. A few of the waitresses who had come in to check on them suddenly found themselves drawn into the party as well, dancing shamelessly with some of the ex-Seigaku regulars, until all that were left were Tezuka, who was already asleep at the bar, Fuji, Inui, and Ryoma. Yes, even Kaidoh was dancing. Sakuno was also in the crowd, and Ryoma couldn't seem to remove his widened, golden eyes from her figure. Seeing her like this awakened something in him... something primal and carnal... something obsessively protective. For some reason, he didn't want anyone else to see her like that except for himself.

After 30 minutes of dancing alone, Sakuno frowned and decided she wanted a partner too, but found that the only available ones were Ryoma and Fuji. At first she stepped towards a scowling Ryoma Echizen, but signs of her old, timid self resurfaced and she couldn't find the courage to ask him, despite all the alcohol in her system. She then turned her attention to the next positively inclined, which happened to be Fuji.

"Fuji-senpai," she sauntered beside him, "Will you dance with me?"

At this, Fuji closed his eyes again and politely smiled. Fuji didn't dance. This was a pretty well known fact. As Ryoma lifted another bottle of beer to his lips and listened for the rejection, he suddenly heard: "Sure, Sakuno-san."

Promptly, the contents of said beer bottle were sprayed all over the floor. What?! He agreed?! Ryoma watched with mute horror as the once innocent girl led the team sadist to the dance floor with a coy smile. Once there, she positioned himself in front of Fuji and guided his hands to her waist before grinding her hips against his. Fuji's eyes were open now, and he was participating quite avidly with the fluid motion of her body.

Ryoma grit his teeth and tightened his hold on the beer bottle until it his knuckles turned white. For some reason, he did not like this sight. Not one bit. There was something totally wrong about this picture, and he wanted to march right up to them and tear Sakuno away from Fuji.

"Jealous, are we?"

Ryoma whirled around to see Inui smiling at him from behind the bar. A glare from the tennis prodigy answered the data collector's question.

"No need to be so defensive," Inui smirked and pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose.

"Hn," Ryoma grunted. After taking a long, deep swig of his drink, the cat eyed boy slammed the bottle back onto the counter. All of a sudden his vision was staring to blur, and his balance didn't feel all that great either.

"Whatever you say," Inui bent down to whisper in Ryoma's ear, "But I suggest if you do something, you do it now." Ryoma blinked and refocused his attention on the dance floor. Fuji now had his head bent over Sakuno's neck, and his hands were steadily crawling up her shirt and across her flat stomach. The bottle in Ryoma's hands instantly shattered as he felt something snap within him.

Inui grinned and started scrawling something down in that ever handy notebook of his.

At one end of the bar, Eiji and Momo were feverishly discussing something in hushed tones.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Momo glanced worriedly at the dancefloor, "Fuji wasn't supposed to hook up with Sakuno-chan! What do we do now??"

"Nyaa, stupid Ochibi!" Eiji whined, "If only he had moved faster!"

"Wait," Momo held up a hand to pause his friend, "Look! I think this is actually working!"

"Huh?" the acrobatic tennis player blinked and turned to the bar, where their target had left his seat and was stomping towards a certain auburn haired girl and her partner, a dangerous aura radiating about him, "YOSH! Go ochibi!" Eiji thrust his fist excitedly in the air. Momo whooped in happiness and high fived his friend, congratulating themselves on a job well done.

Sakuno panted as a thin layer of sweat formed on her skin. Tomoka was right, that alcohol stuff made a person feel really good. Sakuno had suddenly become much more confident and pen with herself, which was a refreshing change from her usual, cooped up self. And everything seemed so much more fun to her now- like she hadn't a care in the world. She never knew that Fuji was such a capable dancer- at every get together she had ever attended, he had never set foot onto the dancefloor. His agreement to her proposal came as a definite surprise, even to the other regulars who paused to glance at them with bewildered faces. But Sakuno found herself struggling to keep up with his stamine- the man hadn't even quickened his breathing! But although she was enjoying herself with Fuji, something about it felt wrong. She felt as if she shouldn't be letting him touch her like this, and gasped when his founds suddenly found their way under her shirt. She blushed heavily and pushed them away. Honestly, she wanted Ryoma to be the one dancing with her, not Fuji. But even after all the drinks, after all these years, she still couldn't bring herself to confront the boy she loved since she was 12.

The song wound to a close and Sakuno detached herself from Fuji, "Thanks for agreeing to dance with me" she breathed and gave him a slight bow.

"No problem," Fuji smiled. He faltered for a second, but then widened it, "Hello there, Ryoma."

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno blinked. Before she could inquire any further, a calloused hand caught her by the wrist and turned her around to meet face to face with the Prince of Tennis himself. Sakuno stared into his furious golden eyes.

"Ryuuzaki," he growled in a dangerously low tone, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" she stumbled as he quickly dragged her away from her partner. Sakuno waved a confused goodbye to Fuji, who merely gave her a mysterious wink in reply. But Ryoma didn't stop at the end of the dance floor. He continued toward the entrance, out of the restaurant, and into the parking lot. Sakuno's brows furrowed, "Ryoma-kun..."

No answer.

"Ryoma-kun, where are you taking me?"

Still no answer. They reached Ryoma's car. He dug into his pocket for the keys.

Sakuno stopped and struggled out of his grip, "Ryoma-kun, why won't you answer me??"

"I'm taking you home," he finally replied, but sitll not meeting her gaze, "Before you get into any trouble."

"Trouble?" Sakuno was taken aback. Did he... Did he think she was going to do something with Fuji?! A light blush found its way onto her cheeks, which were already pretty pink from the sake. Ryoma actually cared about her.

"Aa," Ryoma unlocked car door and settled her into the passenger seat.

"Ano..." Sakuno began unsurely as he started up the engine, "Are you sure you're sober enough to drive?" She looked worriedly at his pink cheeks and waivering figure.

"Hn," he mumbled and pulled out of the parking lot. As they drove along, Ryoma started out fine, but the later swerving and belated reaction time revealed the true state of his sobriety.

"Watch out!" Sakuno yelled as she climbed over him to take control of the wheel. It was difficult sitting on his lap, but she managed to maneuver them safely into a secluded parking lot. Sakuno breathed heavily and turned off the engine, now relaxed that they were away from danger.

"Sakuno..." she felt his warm breath on her shoulder. Her eyes widened. He never called her by her first name! Suddenly, two strong arms wound themselves around her torso and twisted it so that she now sat facing him. If it was possible, face turned even redder. "Don't ever dance that way with anyone ever again," he murmured as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

The chocolate eyed girl was at a loss for words, "Ryoma-kun..."

"You're _my_ fangirl," he continued, tightening his embrace about her waist, "You're not allowed to look at anyone else."

"W...What?" Sakuno felt tears well up in her eyes. Did this... Did this mean he had feelings for her too? Before he could reply, Sakuno had captured his lips with hers.

Which led to their current predicament.

Ah... To hell with it all! Ryoma grabbed the girl and pulled her back down for another passionate round of making out. Sakuno let out a surprised squeak, which allowed the Prince his opportunity to slip a tongue into his Princess's mouth. His hands trailed up her thighs, down her naked forearms, and ultimately across her stomach, eager to replace any of the touches Fuji had placed there with his own. Sakuno's soft whimpers only served to encourage him.

Before long the two had found their way to the back seat. Ryoma glanced at the car's clock. It read midnight. He really should be taking Sakuno home now... but a glance at the blushing angel beneath him threw out all such thoughts.

"Mada mada da ne."

* * *

**Soooo** what did you guys think? Good? Should I keep writing PoT fics?? -holds out review reward cookies-


End file.
